


Guardian's Ball

by MintyCho



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Afterparty, Ball, Black boots, BlackIce, Coat rooms, Confessions, Drunk Pitch, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Guardian's Ball, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MintyTooth, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyCho/pseuds/MintyCho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Guardian's Ball that everyone's been waiting for, well, maybe except Pitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a long note, prepare yourself.  
> After much wait, here it is! Yay for the Guardian's Ball fic! *pops champagne*  
> Ionahi's drawings inspired me to write this fic, so you'll find the character's costumes are described just how she drew them (at least I tried to make it so).  
> And those who were present in her live streams will find some of things we joked about there.  
> Thank you to everyone who stuck with me and encouraged me to continue writing this, this fandom is so freakin' nice, I just can't. (; w ;)  
> Dedicated to all the friends I made on tumblr. You guys rock.<3  
> I hope everyone has an amazing time at the Guardian's Ball. (o////w///o)

_"No."_

His voice sounded low and vicious as it bounced off the walls and echoed throughout the lair. He refused to look at the frost spirit who was on his knees, begging, in front of him. 

He grit his teeth, wishing he'd just leave him alone so he could finish reading. 

"But Pitch, it's only once this yea-"

"So what?"

"Tooth's gonna be there, and Bunny and Sandy and-"

"What makes you think I want to see those idiots?"

The Guardian huffed, crossing his arms.

"There'll be a buffet of all kinds of food from all over the world."

"Nice try. As if I'd be interested in something as trivial as tha-"

"Booze too."

Pitch went silent. He tore his gaze from the printed words on paper and stared into those bright blue eyes, considering the boy's offer. He was low on alcohol, getting more would require leaving the lair, something he prefered to do rarely, and the opportunity they were talking about was offering it for free too. He would postpone his visit to the liqour store and spend the night with drinks for free. Both sides win. It was tempting.

And Jack was doing his famous puppy dog eyes, which made it harder to say no.

He sighed, giving in.

"Fine." He breathed out finally. 

_"But only for the booze."_ He was about to add, but Jack was past hearing him. 

The frost spirit squealed with glee, jumping up on his feet. 

"Thanks, Pitch. You're the best boyfriend ever!" he gushed, hugging him and ran out of the room. 

Pitch watched him leave and shook his head before turning back to the book in his lap.

_What in the bloody hell have I gotten myself into?_

-

A few hours later his voice rang throughout his lair once again.

"Hold still won't you, you frost brain!"

"But Pitch, it hur-oww."

Pitch sighed, his eye twitching. "Quit complaining. You should feel honored I was nice enough to help you tame your beast of a hair."

_Or that I even agreed to go to that bloody dance thing in the first place..._

The frost spirit squirmed under the Boogeyman's hands. Despite it being his idea in the first place to go to the Guardian's Ball, he didn't like the idea of dressing up and spraying some weird substance into his hair. The stuff gave off an unpleasant odor and made his nose cringe. 

He pouted as he felt the comb scratch against the skin of his head for the thousandth time, trying to sort out his messy, wild hair. What was so wrong with his usual hair? Right now it didn't even feel natural anymore. Just smelly and stiff. 

He wouldn't dare to touch it though; Pitch would rip him to pieces.

Besides, balls were about dancing your feet off, socializing with your friends and generally just having fun. No one told him he'd have to squeeze into a suit and put on a darn tie. 

That thing was confusing as fuck to tie and the directions Pitch gave him weren't much of help. Not to mention when he asked Pitch for assistance and he just took advantage of that and almost choked him to death with the damn thing.

 _Formal attire my ass._ He thought, his pout growing deeper. 

_I'd rather eat glass._

Pitch finished running the comb through Jack's wintry hair and stepped back to examine the result of his two hour hard work. The sides of Jack's hair were sticking out no matter how much of that spray he used, other than that his hair looked neat and presentable. Fit for a ball.

_That this damned brat decided to drag me to..._

His inner voice soothed him by reminding him that he was only doing it for the alcohol. If he's lucky he'll get drunk enough to not remember the activities that'll occur during the damned ball.

"Well, how is it?" Jack asked, moving his head side to side so Pitch could get a better view.

"Far from perfect, but it'll have to do. We're going to be late." He answered, clicking his tongue in annoyance. He disliked being late. Even if it was somewhere he didn't particularly look forward to going.

Jack turned to look at himself in the mirror. He looked remarkably good. His hair was pushed back and neater, but had it's loose strands, especially at the sides. He had a blue vest on with a white office shirt underneath, it's sleaves rolled up to his elbows, a dark tie with matching trousers, a black rose that Pitch gave him was clipped to his right breast pocket and he had wrapped what seemed like leg warmers around his calves. His feet were bare, there were metallic studs in his ears. Ice florals had formed on his vest. He was surprised at how comfortable he felt in his costume, how well it fit him. 

"Wow." he said in awe, fixing his tie. He caught Pitch's reflection in the mirror, standing behind him.

Pitch on the other hand looked like he'd come out of a photoshoot. And he wasn't even trying. He kept his signature cloak, but underneath he wore a grey vest, well-cut and edgy, and a white shirt. He had a tie similar to Jack's and a golden chain on his chest that connected the opposite sides of his cloak. He wore a pair of stylish, formal shoes and his hair was also pushed back neatly with gel except for that single strand of hair sticking upwards in the front, but it still looked perfect. Like it was made to be like that.

Pitch eyed him. "Are you ready? We need to go now if you want to make it in time."

Jack snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah, one second." 

He rushed across the room over to his staff and took it. He turned to the Boogeyman. 

"Now I'm ready. Let's go."

"Wait, one more thing."

Pitch pulled out a black silky ribbon from his pocket. He gestured Jack to move closer to him and swiftly tied the ribbon onto the neck part of the staff.

"There. Now we can go."

Jack snickered. "As if the black rose wasn't enough."

"It wasn't." The man smiled faintly, amused.

Jack's fingers trailed up Pitch's chest and locked around his tie. He pulled it down, bringing Pitch down with it and kissed him.

Pitch responded immediately, sliding his tongue against Jack's lips. He placed his warm hand on his cheek, suddenly wanting more, but the boy pulled away. 

"Now we can go." He chirped happily as he turned around and walked out their front door, balancing his staff horizontally on the back of his shoulders. 

Pitch swallowed a growl, unsatisfied. 

He had to control himself, they would continue this later when they come back. And if he wouldn't be able to hold it off until then, there was always the afterparty.

-

Things were getting lively by the time they arrived. Musical orchestra played in the background of people's soft and energetic chatter, everyone was wearing their best clothes. The women in gowns and cocktail dresses, the men in tuxedos or vests. The pleasant atmosphere beamed throughout the ballroom.

In the crowd Jack quickly spotted a tall, white-bearded man in red Russian style clothing. Tattoos covered both of his arms and his eyes expressed so much joy and wonder it was impossible to look at him and not have a smile grow on your face and something warm melt in your heart.

He was talking to a beautiful young lady with striking cherry-red hair before his eyes met Jack's and he excused himself and marched his way toward him, his expression bright and welcoming.

"Ah, Jack! So happy to see you!" his voice rang through Jack's ears like a Christmas bell as the tall Guardian caught the small one in a warm bear hug.

"Hey, North. Glad to be here." Jack choked out, not commenting on how the man's tight hug was suffocating him.

When he let him go he laughed deeply and ruffled the boy's hair, ruining all of Pitch's hard work.

"Oh, what is this? Your hair is hard." North curiously sniffed his hand that went through Jack's hair and stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Uck, it sticks worse than my reindeer."

Jack coughed up a laugh before he could stop himself and stole a glance at his gloomy and cranky date who looked annoyed.

Pitch's arms were crossed on his chest, his shoulders stiff and his foot was tapping quietly against the floor, a vein formed on his forehead.

_Oh goddamn, I spent two hours taming that hair and bloody cunt North just **ruffles** it..._

North finally must have noticed his presence because soon Pitch also found himself trapped in one of his suffocating hugs. 

_Oh goddamn it!_

The Boogeyman pulled away quickly, dusting himself off. Another vein appeared on his forehead.

"Pitch was _delighted_ to come!" Jack beamed, oblivious to his partner next to him who looked like he was about to punch walls. 

_He made me... I only went with the promise of alcohol._

"Lovely to see you. Just lovely." He hissed through his teeth at North and smiled painfully.

North laughed whole-heartedly and patted Pitch on the shoulder. "Always glad to see you too. How are things going?"

"Everything's just _peachy_."

"Oh my, is that Jack? Hi, Jack! How are your teeth?" All three of them turned to the tooth fairy floating gracefully over to them with her pink fluttery wings.

She was wearing a violet cocktail dress that looked great with her eyes, the straps at her shoulders were wide, frilly and somewhat see-through, there was a flower tied to a bow on her waist and it's twin was in her hair. She got rid of unnecessary feathers, leaving only her tail and her hair intact. She looked different - dazzling - wearing blush and pink lipstick and a bracelet was dangling gently on her left wrist. She was absolutely stunning and the dress looked delicate and fit her perfectly.

"Hey Tooth." Jack grinned. "Looking good." He commented and North nodded in agreement.

She blushed, thanking them and Pitch felt something in his stomach squeeze painfully. 

_Oh sure, shower her with compliments, you bloody git._

They were soon joined by Sandman, who looked snazzy in his golden white tux and slicked back hair. Before Pitch had realized it, the gathered Guardians were utterly consumed in their conversation. A conversation he had no desire to participate in.

Feeling as if he was being unvoluntarily drowned in their constant chatter and laughter, he slid away from them and made his way across the ballroom. There was a bar stand that had his name on it, and he was damn sure to make use of that.

Neither of them seemed to have noticed though, where Bunnymund was. Or whether he came to the ball in the first place.

-

Two hours later Pitch was slightly tipsy with a row of martini glasses next to him. He stared menacingly at Tooth as she danced with Jack.

 _She doesn't even **like** snow..._ He thought grimacing as he drowned another Manhattan down his throat.

He looked back to see that North has joined them and that now they were circling around, holding hands like little children.

He stared in disbelief. _Are you fucking kidding me? Bloody hell._

A few moments later he slammed his palm against the surface of the bar stand.

_Sandy too? Screw you guys, he's still going home with **me**._

"Give me another Manhattan." His voice was dark and filled with bitterness. 

The bartender nodded, not even bothering to question his extensive drinking behavior and began mixing the ingredients.

Pitch rested his head in his hands and sighed. He had to get Jack all to himself for the rest of the evening (and night, most likely). Only how he had to do it, he had yet to figure out.

-

Bunnymund paced around the moonlit balcony, ignoring the busy chatter coming from the ballroom. The bouqet of flowers were shaking in his hands. He was nervous. Extremely nervous.

In just a few moments he would see her, and boldly declare his feelings to her. And it'll probably be the most embarrassing confession of his life. 

He wasn't sure what it was that pushed him to do this, maybe it was attraction, or probably affection. Knowing her, it might as well might be fucking love, but whatever might come out of this at least his feelings will be known. They were uncontainable.

But really, falling for the cupid. Just how desperate was he? She probably had an endless line of candidates all hell-bent on winning her heart, and then there was him. A jerk that fell in love with a cupid. A _cupid_. 

Bunnymund drummed his foot against the floor in anticipation. 

_What if she won't show up?_

That thought never crossed his mind before. At least not until now. But what if that was true? What if she really doesn't show up, what if their last encounter left her thinking he was some kind of callous douche that should be avoided. Does that mean that because of their horrible previous meeting he's left here undoubtedly brokenhearted, without being given even one chance to speak his mind?

"Aster?"

His eyes snapped up, looking over at her. He felt his breath desert him.

She came. He was a total arsehole to her last time, yet she still came.

He swallowed dryly. 

"Hello Lovianna." He said as he eyed her cherry-red hair anxiously.

She smiled gently at him, her hands were clapsed in front of her. Her eyes travelled down to the bouqet in his paws and stopped there questionably. 

He fridgidly stomped over to her, thrusting it in her face.

"Th-These are for you." He stuttered out. He was having a hard time breathing.

She looked taken aback as she hesitantly took them from him. She sniffed them, the roses smelled sweet and exotic. 

"Thank you. It's very kind of you." She said hugging them to her chest.

Here it comes. He opened his mouth to say it, but no words came out. All the lines he rehearsed in his head just vanished.

_Oh god. I can't say it. I can't. My fucking pride won't let me. Son of a-_

She eyed him worriedly before speaking. "Are you alright? You look pale."

"Uh." Was his brilliant response. 

_Really. Uh? **Uh?** Out of all the remarks you had in your brain you used that one? You are so smooth, Aster. So bloody smooth. ___

__"I-I wanted to apologise for before. I didn't think when I said those things. I'm really sorry." He bowed his head, sincerely feeling horrible about his past actions directed at her. The feeling was much, much worse than when the children stopped believing in him and he shrank down into his tiny, embarrassing bunny form._ _

__He felt a small soft hand on his shoulder, when he looked up he was greeted by hazel eyes staring back at him in understanding._ _

__"I've forgiven you a long time ago, Aster." she said, giving his shoulder a light, reassuring squeeze._ _

__His eyes widened in disbelief. It was too good to be true._ _

__"Really?"_ _

__She leaned back, removing her hand and he felt bothered that her warmth left him so soon._ _

__"Of course." She made it sound as if it was obvious. "But there's also something that's bothering you, right?"_ _

__He blinked._ _

__She knows._ _

_You bloody git, of course she knows. She can read other people's affection like that damn Nightmare King can with fears._

__She probably felt his attraction towards her even before she stepped out onto the balcony. Was that why she forgave him so fast? Was that why she came in the first place?_ _

__He took a deep breath. He had nothing to lose._ _

__"I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me? I'm told I make great chocolates."_ _

__She smiled, her eyes shining. "I'm so proud of you. Not many people have the courage to make the first move. All that fear of rejection blocks their certainty of the other person actually returning their feelings."_ _

__Bunnymund felt his cheeks heat up, he was guilty of that in the past. It wasn't something he regretted, but it wasn't something he was proud of either._ _

__"So that means..."_ _

__"I'd love to."_ _

__He felt as if a huge cement bag was lifted off his back._ _

__"Great! How's next Tuesday?"_ _

__"Perfect."_ _

__"I'll pick you up at three then." He said as he kicked the ground, making a hole appear and jumped in._ _

"Goodnight, Aster." Was all he heard as the ground swallowed him up, carrying him to his grove.

Okay, so he didn't confess, but he didn't really have to. Besides, he made the important first move - asked her out on a date. And she accepted. If things go well, he looked forward to see what would happen between them.

Afterall, you can't have love without hope.  


-

Pitch stared at the white, blue and black figure dancing in the distance. He was so graceful, so innocent and so perfect. He didn't even realize how perfect he was to Pitch. But that was probably Pitch's fault, he didn't really know how to express his feelings.

As Jack twirled Tooth faster and faster, Pitch couldn't help but hope that he'd accidentally do it too fast and she'll spin away from him, giving Pitch the glorious opportunity to sweep away the frost spirit for a dance.

"You know, you can request a song to dance to with your date." He heard the bartender say to him while wiping a whiskey glass.

Pitch glanced at him, surprised. "Really? And where might I be able to do that?"

"Over at the orchestra, just ask the conductor. He knows every song in existence, you can request anything." The bartender pointed to the other side of the room.  


Pitch hummed a thank you, standing up. 

"By the way, how did you know-"

"You've been staring at those two dancing for over thirty minutes, I figured you needed a little push."

Pitch actually felt grateful. He thanked the man again and began making his way to the other side of the ballroom. He already had a song in mind. It was playing in his head throughout the whole time he was watching Jack dance.

Pitch was going to let Jack hear his confession.

The conductor was more than happy to accept his song request, complimenting his music choice as he turned back to quiet down the current song. Pitch got into position. 

The music stopped playing, leaving the room in silence as the lights dimmed. Everyone stopped dancing and glanced over to where Pitch was standing, waiting to see what would happen next.

The spotlight shined on him as he slid off his cloak and threw it to the side, changing his pose. Another light appeared shinging over Jack who looked completely astonished and frozen at the spot.

The song began to play. Pitch took a couple of steps forward and began singing the lyrics of the song he had encrypted into his brain.  


He saw the young boy's eyes widen. He had to agree. He wasn't sure what he was doing either. He blamed it partially on the booze, partially on Jack for being so seductive and partially himself for playing along with that seduction.

As he got closer and closer to Jack and as the audience moved father and farther away to let them have their space, his singing became quieter and quieter. Once in front of Jack, he went mute and just traced his fingers through his and began to lead him to dance.  


Pitch locked his eyes on his, refusing to look away. There was fear in the frost spirit's eyes. He answered the boy's silent question by placing one of his hands on his back and pulling him closer. Jack quickly wrapped his arms around Pitch's neck, he knew what was coming up. The music said it all. They were going to dance, and not just any dance.

Tango.

Their bodies began to move steadily and swiftly, as if they had been practicing for months beforehand. They didn't look at anything else but each other, letting their feet lead the way. The spark between them was growing stronger with every step that they took. The passion in their eyes mirrored and supplemented them both, they were the only ones in the room, so wrapped up in each other, in their desire, in their emotion.

Jack circled his leg around Pitch's torso as Pitch turned them both and dipped Jack. They were so close they could hear the quick beating of each other's hearts. Pitch brought him back up and Jack untangled himself as they continued to stride further. Further into their mental conversation. They didn't need words, the movements, the sounds of their feet gliding, the reflections in their eyes. All of it was enough. More than enough. Too much. Yet they wanted more.

Pitch bumped Jack up, bringing their faces closer using his knee and kissed him. Jack quickly responded, tangling his fingers in Pitch's perfectly neat hair, messing it up and not even bothering to care. 

The song ended and the lights came back on. The audience cheered and clapped, Tooth was wiping her joy tears, North was giving them big thumbs up, his eyes were watering too, Sandy was jumping around the air, conjuring many excited signs over his head and Bunny, well, he just stood next to North, arms crossed, a stern look on his face, but his slight smile gave away his true feelings. No one noticed him sneak in at the end of the song.

The pair pulled away from their kiss and leaned their foreheads together. They were still in their own little world, they didn't notice anything that was happening around them.

"Want a drink?" Pitch heard himself ask before he even thought about what he was saying.

"Oh god, yes." He heard Jack answer.

He smirked as he picked up his cloak and the two of them were walking over to the direction of the bar.

Needless to say, the best confessions are the ones that are said without words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The afterparty comes next. I'm still debating over writing a fic with me and Tooth, ahah. What do you guys think?  
> Inoahi's live streams are a ship dock, seriously. And c'mon, look at those thighs. Look at dem. Sexy beasts<3 My teeth are just itching to bite them. I doubt she'll mind. (- w o) *lame pun*  
> *hides under a rock in embarrassment*  
> ALSO. What do you guys think of Lovianna? I wanted to introduce her in Comfort Zones first, but then I registered on tumblr and learned about the Guardian's Ball, and well, the rest is history.  
> I really liked the idea of her being with Bunny, since he's the guardian of hope and she's the guardian of love. Love and hope go well together, no? *grins*  
> I thought about making little Lovi a guy at first, but I'm a sucker at creating strong-willed, warm-hearted and sassy female characters (though her sassyness wasn't present in this fic). Grrr. I'm a lost cause when it comes to shipping.  
> Thank you for reading! *gives cookies*


	2. Afterparty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Pitch, black knee-high boots and a coat closet. You do the math.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter's up!  
> I feel like I did way too much fanservice in this fic. Not that I'm complaining. (- v - )  
> I even did some self-fanservice. *cough*mintytooth*cough*  
> Thank you to everyone for kudos, comments, bookmarks, subscriptions! It means a lot to me that people actually like the stuff I write (;////; )  
> *hides under a rock*

Pitch felt weird. Perhaps he had a little too much to drink. He was sure he wasn't wasted, or even drunk, despite him ordering so many drinks in such a short period of time. He had a tough time remembering the exact number, he had stopped counting after fifteen. 

Even after all those Manhattans, he felt nothing unusual. But he did feel empty. He needed something cold to wipe it off. Or someone cold. 

Speaking of cold, where was Jack?

He turned his head groggily to the dancefloor. 

There was no sign of him. Just a few minutes ago he was there with him, sharing a drink. Where on earth did he disappear to?

Pitch pouted, tearing his eyes away and focusing them on his clapsed hands in his lap. He really felt like shit. Maybe he _was_ drunk.

 _Well, the hangover tomorrow is going to be fabulous._ He thought to himself with a wry smile.

Out of nowhere a cold hand touched his forehead.

"Pitch. Pitch! Are you feeling okay? You look red." A familiar voice filled up his ears.

He turned his head. "Jack?" 

A pair of worried blue eyes met his pale gold ones. 

"Are you _drunk?_ " The boy sounded sounded like he couldn't believe it. He turned to the bartender, who was casually wiping a glass. 

"How much did this man order?"

"Seventy-three Manhattans." He answered nonchalantly, like Jack was asking the time.

Jack repeated the number under his breath in disbelief, his eyes growing wider. "Christ. And you didn't stop him?"

"You have dimples on your cheeks and a little on your nose, has anyone told you that?" Jack's attention snapped back to Pitch, who was eyeing him intently, his arms were wrapped around the boy's torso, claiming what was rightfully his.

"That's it. We need to get you home."

Jack moved Pitch's hands from his sides to his shoulders and spun around, locking them around his neck.

"Get on." He said and Pitch could've sworn he saw a pigment of light pink flush across the frost spirit's face. He wasn't sure, it might've been just alcohol playing tricks on him.

He moved his face so his nose touched the boy's cheek and breathed under his chin. Jack shivered. A smirk grew on Pitch's face. There were some things though, alcohol just couldn't fake.

"I'm much more larger than you, you know. You'll break. It'd be a pity, too. I have so many other ideas on how to break you, I don't want this to spoil them."

If Jack wasn't blushing then, he definitely was now. His cheeks were bright plump red and his skin was starting to feel warmer against Pitch's nose.

Pitch couldn't stop his smirk from growing farther on his face. Jack's reactions were always so cute and fun to watch. And so far were going just as how he wanted them to.

"G-Get on already. We need to get you home. There's no way you're teleporting in this state." Jack said as he wrapped his arms around the dark king's thighs, bringing the man closer to him. 

Pitch felt himself being pulled off the bar stool and onto the boy's back. He adjusted himself to get more comfortable and cross his legs, closing them around Jack's torso, once again claiming the boy.

When Jack felt Pitch's body against him, he bumped him up to secure him. Then he took a couple of steps forward to see if he'd be able to carry the taller man. 

He grunted. Pitch was certainly heavy, but nothing Jack couldn't handle. He bumped him up one more time, to make sure he was comfortable and set off to the direction of the coat room.

-

MintyCho has been standing in the same corner for about thirty minutes now. A part of her wanted to join in on the party, but another was scared people would start talking to her. 

That would mean she'd have to talk back, and when she did, she'd get carried away, embarrass herself and make the people who decided to talk to her regret they even bothered speaking to her in the first place.

She bit her lip, gripping the end of her dress with her sweaty hands as she stared at all the couples dancing around, holding hands, stealing kisses and smiling at each other endearingly. All of it felt alien to her. She never had a boyfriend, or anyone who looked at her like that. Seeing couples doing it like it was natural felt unnatural to her.

Most of that was her fault though. 

She didn't like wearing make-up or dressing up pretty. She went for t-shirts or hoodies, she didn't enjoy socializing with boys the way the other girls did, all flirty and giggly. Even if she tried, it just didn't sound like her. Boys always thought of her as their little sister. 

She never had the courage to speak her feelings to any of her crushes and avoided human contact that was outside her personal relationship bubble which was small enough as it was.

And when she found out she was attracted to girls too, well, it didn't soothe her anxiety, on contrary it might have increased it. If guys didn't find her attractive, how the in hell girls would? She wasn't even sure if she found herself attractive.

What was she doing here all dressed up in a last-minute dress she managed to borrow from her bestfriend's mother? Really. She should've known better. Everyone would have a good time without her. She wasn't needed.

Minty inhaled sharply, she had to get some air, and soon. The room's walls were closing in on her, she needed to escape. 

She silently slipped away through the balcony door and sat in a dark shade, avoiding the light that came from the ballroom on the other side. She didn't belong here, it wasn't her scene. Why did she even convince herself to come? Or more likely, how?

She sighed. 

"Why so glum, sugarplum?" 

Her eyes snapped open, she didn't even knew they were closed. Rising her head her blue-grey ones met a pair of violet ones. 

_Those eyes..._

Minty felt her heart skip into her throat. 

_Could it be..._

Her crush, Toothiana? What was she doing here? More importantly, why was she talking to her? 

"I-I'm fine." She said, maybe a little too quickly for it to sound convincing. "Please don't let me keep you from enjoying the ball."

Making Tooth unhappy was the last thing she wanted to do.

Tooth raised her eyebrow, something was in her eyes. Was it pity or worry? Perhaps both. Minty didn't like either of them.

It was another thing she disliked while communicating - the other person would always feel bad for you, it didn't matter how, they always would. She didn't need other people feeling bad for her, she felt bad enough about herself as it was. And she didn't want to ruin anyones mood. Especially Tooth's.

"Sugarplum, the Guardian's ball is all about having a good time. You can't expect me to enjoy myself when I see a cute girl such as you sulking in a dark corner."

Tooth took the girl's hands in hers and pulled her up. Minty blushed at the sudden closeness. She wasn't used to such gestures directed towards her. And certainly not from someone so gracious and beautiful as Tooth. 

Wait, did she just call her cute? The tooth fairy, the guardian of teeth and children's memories. The one who worked every night of every year, the one who looked outstanding in her dress and make-up and who was completely out of her league found little old Minty _cute_?

Minty didn't know what to say. She must have imagined it. There was no way it was true.

Tooth laughed softly, looking at the girl. "You're eyes are so big. Why do you look so surprised?"

They always say that. Your eyes look so scared. What are you so afraid of? Your eyes grow so wide how do they not break? What's with those eyes, why so scared? _Why are you scared?_

It made her feel sick.

It's not like she was doing it on purpose, she wasn't even scared most of the time. Besides, she didn't even notice when she was doing it. 

The Guardian must've noticed the distaste in the girl's eyes because she placed her hand on the girl's cheek. "I'm sorry, sugarplum. I didn't mean for you to take it badly. Your eyes are lovely."

Minty nodded, just her luck, she made the other person feel bad again. And this time it was Tooth, who actually complimented her, and she didn't cherish it. She looked down.

_Why am I so utterly useless? Always complaining._

Tooth furrowed her eyebrows, considering. Then placed her fingers under the girl's chin and brought it up to look at her. 

"Will you dance with me?" 

Minty's face flushed bright red, her heart was hammering so hard she could feel it against her chestbone. 

"W-What?"

Dance? With Tooth? It felt surreal.

Toothiana giggled, amused and pulled Minty out of the dark and into the middle of the balcony. Rays of light shined on them from the party. 

Minty suddenly felt worried. What if she'll step on Tooth's feet? She never danced with someone she had a crush on before... Or anyone for that matter.

Tooth placed her hand on the girl's back and pulled her closer. "Breathe. It's all good. Just follow my lead, 'kay sugarplum?"

She nodded, still dazed. Tooth was dancing with her. _Her._ Wow. No words could describe the warm feeling overflowing in her chest.

Tooth leaned into Minty's hair and brushed her cheek against her locks as Minty placed her head on Tooth's shoulders.

"Were you ever going to tell me your feelings?"

Minty's breath hitched. How did she-

"A little redheaded cupid told me." She answered Minty's silent question.

"But that was long after I noticed such a cute girl standing alone in the darkness. Why do you hide?"

The girl swallowed, she wasn't expecting this. She was usually the girl who listened, who understood, who was there. No one's really done that for her before. No one asked, not with so much care in their voice.

She didn't know what to say.

"Uhm- I..."

"If its hard for you to talk about it, it's fine. I came on a little too strong."

Tooth pulled away and looked into Minty's eyes.

"But since your feelings are known to me, can I also confess something?"

Minty nodded.

"I want to know more about you, sugarplum. Will you let me in?"

The world stopped, her heart along with it. She could only make a brief nod and she felt soft lips against her own.

When Tooth pulled away and the two embraced, Minty felt herself say something that should've been said a long time ago.

"I'm Minty, nice to meet you." 

She heard Tooth laugh.

"You're adorable. Minty... I like it. You'll still be sugarplum to me though."

-

Once they got to the coat room, Jack placed Pitch down on the soft carpet and went to go find their coats.

Pitch looked around, still a bit dazed and spotted a pair of black knee-high boots just a few meters away. They looked polished and new. From the first glance Pitch knew he had to try them on.

He scooted himself over to them and pulled off his shoes. As he felt the leather slide up his legs, he couldn't help but grin. He zipped up the boots and raised his leg up, staring at it admiringly. Leather certainly fit him.

He looked over at Jack and saw that he was still restlessly searching for their coats. His eyes fell on a wide red coat with fluffy black ends hanging just to the side of the boy and a brilliant idea formed in his mind.

It was so brilliant laughter escaped his lips. 

_Oh, we are so going to be even after this..._ He thought, smirking as he stood up and walked over to Jack, towering over him.

The frost spirit at first didn't notice the Boogeyman closing in on him, but when he saw his shadow grow and form into something taller and threatening he immediately felt a sense of danger.

But it was too late. Pitch had him cornered.

He circled his hands around Jack's waist and trailed his sharp teeth against the boy's neck. Jack felt his face heat up at the pressure and he chewed on his lip, holding back a groan when he felt the pain pierce through him as Pitch bit him.

"N-Not here, Pitch." His voice sounded dazed. He fluttered his eyelids. From the amount of alcohol he received, things were merging easily in his eyes. Like milk in coffee.

"Quiet. It's up to me to decide that."

Pitch tore off Jack's vest and undid his shirt buttons, pulling it down as well. He kept the tie on him though, he liked the way black looked against the boy's pearly skin.

"P-Pitch, we really shouldn't be doing thi-"

"Silence."

He pushed Jack face first into the coat and licked his lips staring at the pale, smooth back in front of him. He wasn't going to rest until every inch of that skin was covered in bruises and love bites.

Pitch slid off his cloak and stepped closer to Jack. One of his hands shot out to teasingly rub the bump he knew was forming in the boy's pants, the other went to squeeze his nipple. Jack cried out into the coat. It sounded muffled, not like what Pitch prefered at all. But if they were going to do it here, he had to keep him quiet as much as he could. 

That, and also noting that the coat belonged to North...

And that Pitch was going to let him know what happens when you ruin someone's hard work. But it wasn't the time to dwell on the past. He had a shivering little frost spirit in his grip, and he was more than happy to oblige in feeding his lust.

He leaned in and nibbled on Jack's ear, smirking when Jack squirmed. 

_Still so sensitive..._

"You're such a bad boy, Jack." He whispered into his ear, gripping the boy's erection. "We barely started and you're already leaking. What in the heaven's name are you fantasizing about?"

Jack mumbled something incoherent, fisting the fabric hard and Pitch chuckled darkly.

"Feeling guilty? Nothing to say? Good. Little boys who feel guilty are much more pleasing to descipline."

He unzipped the frost spirit's pants, trailing his long fingers against his shaft as the other hand moved to grip the second nipple, twisting it around and pulling hard.

Jack's neck arched up and he exclaimed loudly. His whole body was shaking in anticipation, he knew Pitch was teasing him with all the dirty talk and slow hand movements, but he was so ready for the next step. He was so close he could just taste it. 

The warm hands that were travelling around his skin suddenly disappeared.

"Shhhh. I love hearing the sounds that you make, but we're not in the position to risk getting caught." Jack felt some kind of fabric being pushed into his mouth, his neck felt surprisingly light. 

_The tie._

Pitch had gagged him with a tie. His own tie. The one that he almost chocked him with.

_Kinky asshole._

Jack felt the vessels on his member pulse rapidly. There wasn't much time left. He was growing impatient and it was just a matter of time before he came. 

His pants were pushed down to his feet and his legs were moved farther apart before a slick, long finger entered him. He gripped the furry fabric tighter, bluring out more incomprehensible words that the gag prevented from escaping.

Pitch licked all around Jacks back and shoulders, leaving multiple bruises and love bites everywhere. As the finger thrusts began to speed up and deepen he added another finger to help relax the tense muscles in Jack's hole.

By the time the third one came around Jack was a shaking mess, he could feel tears escaping his eyes and freezing as they travelled down his cheeks. If he were screaming throughout the whole thing, he'd be hoarse and raspy by now. Pitch's fingers were just that good.

If he could just keep him in long enough he would-

He felt the fingers pull out abruptly, making him whine in heavy disappointment. He was so fucking close, if only the damn asshat would keep those damn fingers in him for one more fucking sec-

His mind blew up in pieces of what once were thoughts and words when Pitch forced himself in, hard. Just one simple thrust and Jack was trembling as he ejaculated fiercely onto the coat and his stomach.

Pitch rode him throughout his orgasm before climaxing deep within him.

Both of them were breathing hard, slowly collecting themselves and whatever was left of them after the high. Jack was flipped over so that he was facing Pitch who planted a wet kiss on the boys lips before whisking them away into the darkness, leaving their coats and other belongings behind.

-

Jack's eyes were starting to close, he felt sleepy and satisfied. All of his nerve endings were pleasantly warm and tingly. He nuzzled across the bedsheets closer to Pitch, burying his face in the man's chest. He never wanted to leave.

Pitch stared at him adoringly. He was his. All his. And no one elses. The thought made him want to flip over the boy and repeat the transaction that had occured just moments before, but he didn't, of course. The boy needed sleep. 

Plus, he was fairly certain the winter spirit wouldn't mind another round in the morning. 

-

The next morning, however, Pitch was rudely awakened by a loud racket coming from the ceiling. The sound like something heavy just landed on his roof.

He groaned and untangled himself from the boy's grip before reaching out for his cloak, only to realize that he had left it at the afterparty the night before.

He cursed at his drunken carelessness and stood up, walking over to his wardrobe and taking out another cloak, exactly identical to the one he left behind and slipped it on.

Pitch was surprised to find that he didn't have a hangover, even after seventy-three Manhattans. Maybe it was time to switch drinks to something stronger?

He yawned while stratching his lower back as he made his way to the kitchen where he found the oldest Guardian sitting in one of his chairs.

"North." He greeted the guy absentmindedly and turn on the tap, watching as the water poured into the kettle. North wasn't wearing his usual coat, this one looked more older and worn-out. Pitch grinned.

"Good morning, Pitch. I believe I have something of yours. Jack's too."

North pushed a present into his hands and gestured him to open it. Pitch raised his eyebrow skeptically at the man's all too predictable childish behavior and ripped open the wrapping paper.

Inside were his cloak, his shoes and Jack's staff. 

"I'm surprised you wasted your time to come all the way here to bring these." He said as he set the box on one of his counters.

"No bother. I figured you'd get a little _merry_ and forget them."

"I'm sure Jack would be delighted to have his staff back."

North nodded in agreement, but soon his expression turned serious.

"I found cold, white substance on my coat when I went to pick it up. I heard you two were the last ones who came into the coat room so I have one thing to ask you."

Pitch's eyes narrowed. He found himself forced against the counter by the oldest Guardian. Here it comes, he knew there was no way North would come just because he was bringing back their forgotten things.

"You had snowball fight?"

Pitch raised his eyebrow, bewildrered at first, then it hit him. He had to muster up a lot of control to swallow his laughter. A _snowball_ fight? Out of all the things? North was surprisingly innocent.

He coughed, trying to look guilty. "Oh yes. We just got _carried away._ We're so sorry."

"You were drunk, it is fine, but you be careful next time, yes? It is hard washing it off." 

"I can only _imagine._ " His stomach was hurting from the amount of effort he had to use to not burst out laughing. "We'll definitely be more careful next time."

North smiled, giving him a firm pat on his shoulder and exited the lair.

It was only after a significant amount of time that Pitch found himself roaring with laughter. He was going to remember this one for centuries. A snowball fight. Brilliant.

Pitch turned back to the door of which North had gone through just moments before. He was still unable to press down his laughter.

_Payback's a bitch, North._

Especially when it comes from the Boogeyman.

"Was that North?"

His head turned to the doorway leading to his bedroom to find the little frost spirit rubbing his eyes sleepily. His other hand was holding the dark sheets around his waist.

"Yes. He came to return the stuff we forgot at the ball."

"Oh." The boy yawned, stretching his back. Pitch couldn't stop himself from staring affectionately at the bite marks and bruises that were on the boy's skin.

"By the way, you did that to get back at me for teasing you just before the ball, right?"

Pitch chuckled deep in his throat. 

"Oh yes, payback's going all around."

"What?"

"Nothing." 

He raised the kettle. 

"Tea?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really put in a lot of fluff in Mintytooth, I just couldn't do sexy scenes yet, they'd feel too rushed. I'm sorry. (; v ; )  
> Maybe I'll do a scene in the future, but that's if I'll have time. I really need to get back to Comfort Zones.  
> By the way, what do you guys think of drunk Pitch? I tried to make him possessive, controlling and at times cute. I hope it was clear to see. I noticed I do most of my sexy blackice scenes in Pitch's perspective. I should try from Jack's too. I'm also worried whether this chapter is complete bull compared to the other one. (. _ . )  
> Thanks for reading this and have a lovely day! *hands cookies*  
> Stay lovely~


End file.
